


Little baby bunnies

by Iamacarrot



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Baby names argument, Carol is best momma, Confused Rad, Emotional support from Carol, Enid likes leaving the boys in suspense, Excited K.O., F/M, Fluff and Humor, Guess who's having twins?, He then becomes very protective, He's still a bit slow though, K.O. catches on immediately, Rad eventually finds out though, Rad is a bit slow, Waiting for the babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Finding out that she was pregnant was one thing. Finding out that she was pregnant with Rad's children was another thing. Finding out that she would have to wait a good while for him to catch on to her hints...? Oh, now that's where she draws the line.





	Little baby bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did with the title? Eh?

"What?! What the heck does "Two chicks in one egg mean"?!" Rad shouted, becoming frustrated with the hints that Enid had been placing around the Bodega for he and K.O. to decipher. "You'll just have to find that out yourself." Enid hummed, sucking on a lollipop as she rest on the counter, sunglasses covering the smug and amused look in her eyes. "Hmm... let's look through all of the hints we have so far, and try to see if any of them make sense together!" K.O. suggested. Rad muttered, agreeing reluctantly as the duo walked into the lounge, leaving Enid to herself as she jumped off of the counter. "Oy, I sure do hope they find out before I start showing..." she huffed. "You and I both." a familiar female voice chimed. "Oh! Hey Carol." Enid chuckled, leaning against the counter as she rang up a few of Carol's items. "How'd he even manage to... well, you know?" Carol asked, as she was sure that Rad and Enid's relationship was purely platonic, so something incredible must have happened in order for Enid to let Rad crawl into her pants. Well, that, or it was an incredible fluke.

"Eh," Enid replied. "I was upset, and I had ended up crying behind the Bodega, I sat for a while, and, before I knew it, Rad had walked out to take out the trash. He saw me, and, like the golden hearted softie he is, he helped me talk through my pain. After that, I decided that we could... at least TRY to see if there was some hidden spark between us. He told me that he would go as far as I wanted to, and he'd stop without hesitation if it wasn't meant to be. Lo and behold, he kept his word, and... we didn't stop. I'll admit, it was incredible, and I'll give him kudos for a fun experience and excellent performance, but I only do so in my mind. Gar knows how much of an ego boost he'd get if I told him he made me want more." Enid explained, chuckling along with Carol as she did so.

In the lounge, Rad became even more confused as he and K.O. read through each clue and hint. "Two birds with one stone? If at first you succeed, wait for the arrival of a gift, or two? One pleasant experience leads to two unpleasant ones?! What do these mean?!" Rad roared. K.O. hummed, tiny mind working harder than ever as he tried to decode these hints. "Well, let's look for a common factor!" K.O. suggested. "What do ANY of these things have in common?!" Rad hissed. "Look! Each one involves the arrival of two items, with one price or try! So... that must mean something... let's see, have you and Enid had any experiences together lately?" K.O. asked, not really thinking about his answer until he noticed the slight blush that appeared on Rad's face. "Raaaaaaaad?" K.O. whimpered, worried that his friend had made a terrible mistake. I mean, sure K.O. was young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew about the ways most adults interacted, and, though he didn't know exactly how those actions were performed, he knew that it was private, sacred, and emotionally bonding, as it normally led to marriage between parents.

"Hey kid! It was completely consensual! Besides! I told her that we'd go as far as she wanted to!" Rad huffed, crossing his arms as he thought back to that night, a small and unnoticeable smile appearing on his face as he thought about how happy the teens were after accepting each other. 

"Alright, well, could that have something to do with it?" K.O. inquired. "Pssh, I doubt it. Besides I wasn't even in Season, and I'm pretty sure Enid wouldn't have anything strong enough toooooooo..." Rad hummed, stopping as he caught himself before saying something more that would probably damage K.O.'s innocent ears. "In Season? What does that mean?" K.O. asked, tilting his head. "Uhh... nothing you need to know about right now... let's just say it's an alien thing and be done with it okay?" Rad huffed. K.O. nodded, humming in agreement with a determined look before muttering to himself. "Two for one... two for one... by chance... by SUCCESSFUL chance..." K.O. hummed, gasping as he started to get a hunch, though, he wasn't sure, so he kept the thought to himself. "I Uhh, I need to go get something... you stay here and try to figure these out." K.O. said, walking out of the lounge sneakily. Rad snorted, not paying any attention to his young coworker. Thankfully, for K.O., Rad was determined to find out what these hints meant if it killed him.

Smiling, K.O. giggled as he rushed over to Enid and his mom, hugging his mother's side and smiling up deviously at both matriarchs. "What are you up to ya little stinker?" Carol joked, picking her son up and kissing his cheek. "I think I found out Enid's clues!" K.O. shouted, wriggling out of his mothers grip and placing his hands on Enid's exposed belly, booping his nose on it and happily bulging his eyes out, humming as if having a type of conversation with his friend's stomach. "Twins... two boys." K.O. hummed, smiling up at his mother and friend. Enid sported a confused look, as she knew she was having twins, but she didn't know the genders yet. "How do you know that?" Enid and Carol asked. "Children can telepathically communicate with each other by three weeks. It's something we developed to communicate with our siblings in our mommy's bellies, normally to fight over room and food." K.O. giggled. Enid looked at Carol, who shrugged at her son's knowledge.

Just then, Rad stormed into the Bodega, muttering to himself as he angrily walked past the trio that knew the big secret. "What's up with him?" Enid asked, looking down at K.O.

"Rad is... not so good with these types of things..." K.O. hummed. "That is true." Enid sighed, running her hand through her hair and hoping that she wouldn't have to just give the information to Rad, as she wanted to surprise him. "He told me that you two interacted one night. I thought about it after he said that, and it finally hit me!" K.O. shouted. "Wait... he told you...?" "Well, he didn't tell me in detail, he just told me that you two had an experience and stopped at that."

Carol and Enid both sighed, relieved to know that Rad wasn't crazy enough to tell K.O. THAT kind of stuff. "Good. Now, besides that... you want to help me come up with names?" Enid asked, smiling as K.O. nodded excitedly, hopping into the lounge with her, Carol following close behind. 

Sitting down abruptly, K.O. watched as Enid took out a milk jug and a pack of noodles, cooking said noodles in the milk and adding a few crushed peppers in the mix. Raising his lip in slight disgust, the feeling quickly passing as Enid sat and enjoyed. Looking over at him and waiting for suggestions. "Hmm... what about... Rad Jr. for one of them?" K.O. asked, flinching slightly as Enid began to choke. Carol rushed over to Enid, patting her back and grabbing a water, calmly whispering as Enid glugged the liquid down. "Well geez... if you didn't like it you could've just said..." K.O. whimpered. Calming down, Enid lightly burped and excused herself before speaking. "No, it's not that, it's just... don't you think Rad is already enough of an egotistic jerk? I don't think that having a kid named after him will help his condition." Enid sighed. Nodding in understanding, K.O. raised a brow as something suddenly hit him like a brick.

"If you feel that way about him... do you think he'd be a good father for your kids to be around? I mean, he helped to create them in whatever way, and, I'm pretty sure that kids need a mommy AND a daddy in their lives..." K.O. asked. Enid stopped, thinking about the question and sighing in guilt and thought. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I do believe he'd make a wonderful father, I REALLY do, it's just... a part of me doesn't want me to forgive him for the past..." Enid sighed. "Why don't you just let go of the past then? Focus on the present and how happy you two will be with your baby kids, and how happy THEY'LL be with such a fun uncle!" K.O. shouted, referring to himself. Enid and Carol laughed, both enjoying how easy and carefree K.O. was making the situation. "Yeah? I guess I'll try that... maybe I can benefit from it... maybe we both can..." Enid chuckled. "That's the spirit! In fact," K.O. gasped, scooting over to Enid and placing his hands on her stomach.

"Momma! Stop being so mad at daddy! It's hurting our feeeeeelings!" K.O. whined in a falsetto voice. "Yeah! You should stop being mad! And also let uncle K.O. try those noodles! Or eat some more! Because they're miiiiiighty good!" K.O. continued in a gruff voice. Carol and Enid then burst into laughter, both grabbing their stomachs, unable to handle their amusement.

"Oh God! Please don't give my kids THOSE voices! I don't think I'd ever be able to take anything you say seriously!" Enid cackled. "That's the point momma!" K.O. said in his falsetto voice, enticing more laughter. "K.O.! Please! I don't think this is healthy!" Enid gasped, gripping her stomach as she regained herself. K.O. giggled, stopping at Enid's broken request. Panting, Enid wiped a tear from her eye before receiving a text. "Oh boy, it's Rad" Enid chuckled. "What's it say?" K.O. asked. "He wants to know if he could spend the night so he can try to guess what the secret is. I know that he doesn't like being left out but, this is his punishment for being too cute... don't tell him I said that..." Enid hummed, quickly adding the last part. K.O. and Carol nodded, watching as Enid stood, finished her food, and cleaned her mess before exiting the store. Carol and K.O. smiled at each other, both excited for the moment when Rad found out, and when Enid would snap because they all knew he'd never guess...


End file.
